IHave Crazy Fans
by XxRoseFirexX
Summary: This is what happens when fans watch the premire of iStart A Fanwar, this wasn't edited and is terrible, but it made me LOL and has a brill message at he end.


SO I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited for iStart A Fanwar, and the fan sites are heating up with debates of iCarly, so I decided to make a fanfic about it! LOL it's teasing every ship that is annoying me at the moment! (Even the one that I like, I mean, Seddie people can be… wow lol) So this is for laughs, it may be a one shot, it may not b. just enjoy the ride!

Peace love and happyness!

XxRoseFirexX

It was November 19, 7:45 p.m., and all around the world, Nick was turned on, being watched. But where this story takes place is in a small suburb, a group of friends are watching iStart a Fanwar, a group of about ten are gathered around the television set, counting down the seconds until the most anticipated episode starts.

"Seddie is so going to win." A young girl stated whilst she twirled her blonde hair absent mindedly.

"That's where you're wrong Tasha, Creddie happens to be the BEST ship in the whole world and it'll win because Seddie is stupid." Another girl said, as she pushed the one named Tasha in a not so gentle manner.

"Kayla, Tasha, shut up. Both of those ships SUCK! Everyone knows that Cam and Fencer are the best ship ever! Plus, those are the only two names that Microsoft Word doesn't try to change when you write a fan fiction."

"What the chizz!" [A/N have you NOT noticed how many iCarly fans are now using that word? Am I the only one who thinks that's annoying?] Kayla shouted, about to strangle the person who DARE ship same sex, I mean really, even though it's the 21 st century, things like same sex relationships are sooo icky . [A/N I know it's hard to tell, but that was SARCASM] "Tiffany, that's a SAME SEX RELATIONSHIP! It's evvvvil! Anyone who doesn't ship Creddie sucks! Creddie rocks because even though Carly turned Freddie down 100,000,000,000 times she didn't realise she really loved him, and they belong together!11!"

**"SEDDIE WARRIORS UNITE! RAWR!" **a rumbling was heard throughout the town, both Tiffany and Kayla looked up in alarm as the house began to swarm with rabid fans began pounding on window. A terrified shriek from the Creddie shipper and Fencer/Cam shipper as they began to be verbally attacked from every angle.

The Creddie shipper began to tremble, but suddenly she knew what to do! With a loud battle cry, she shouted ** "CREDDIE POWERS!"**

Mush to the Seddiers, and Cam/Fencer shipper, millions more of rabid deranged fans came with shot guns and pistols shouting "ANYONE WHO DARES HATE CREDDIE SHALL DIE! CREDDIE RULES!"

The lonely, and angry Cam/Fencer shipper shouted "Oh yeah! Then WHY does it always come up as 'Cruddy' on Microsoft Word!"

The Creddie shippers had it! "Enough with this Creddie is Cruddy thing! It's so LAME and OLD! Besides Carly and Sam are just friends! So THERE!"

The Cam/Fencer shipper drew in a deep breath. "Carly is Sam's kryptonite! Carly SLAPPED Sam's butt! That proves they have some chemistry!"

Someone in the crow chuckled, "You big stupid head! Cam is so icky! Nick would NEVAR do that so you suck neeyah!"

The Cam/Fencer shipper was furious, with a loud shout, she cried **"SLASH LOVERS COME!" **in a flash, the iCarly slash shippers came, and chaos ensued. Chairs were thrown, flair guns were shot, and shouts were heard 'round the world.

"CREDDIE ROX!"  
"SEDDIE 4EVA!"

"FENCER!"  
"CAM!"  
"SPAM!"  
The Fanwar seemed to go on for hours! Nothing seemed to stop it, when finally, the last sane fan of iCarly shouted: ** "YOU DO REALISE YOU JUST MISSED ISTART A FANWAR? AND IT WAS AWESOME!"**

It was so silent; you could hear a pen drop.

"Don't you realise that because of this war you missed the episode that you all wanted to see so dearly? Instead of fighting about the ships, we should respect them, no matter how 'gross' one deems it, or how 'abusive' or how 'cruddy' I think that the moral of this story is just to enjoy the show, yeah, shipping is fun, but don't you think this is all a little crazy?" The sane one continued.

"Not at all!" A Seddie shipper that was held at gun point said.

"Yeah, where'd you get that idea?" Asked a Spam shipper who was scalping a Cam shipper.

"It's just-" The sane one tried to continue.

"NO! FENCER IS THE BEST SHIP AND YOU ALL NEED TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"You guys! I found out who won the fan war!" A Cam fan shouted.

"Who! Who won!" The crazy, rabid fans shouted simultaneously.

"The winner is -"

**THE END!**

Lol this was stupid, but anyway, what I'm trying to say is have fun with iStart a Fanwar, and don't go all crazy and rabid with the fan stuff. So bye! And have fun iCarly ing :D


End file.
